Not Named Yet open to suggestions
by amberle megan
Summary: Ella was in foster care for the past 11 months. Now she has found out she has family, but the live in England. When she arrives she gets the surpise of he life. She's Royalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**ENGLAND**

"Ella, wake up. Wake up Ella.. Alright Ella that's enough wake up!" said Margaret, my most recent foster mom. She is nice and all and there is nothing wrong with her, but she's a little obsessive compulsive. Wait no make that a lot obsessive compulsive. Everything has a certain place. She has a specific time schedule we must always follow. And then there are the ceiling fans. She vacuums the ceiling fans everyday at the same time, three o'clock sharp. Seriously how much dust can they possibly get I twenty-four hours if she always has them on!?

"Ella what are you thinking? We have to stick to the time schedule! It's eight-thirty and you were supposed to be up a half an hour ago. You should have eaten breakfast a gotten in the shower. We are meeting you social worker at ten and our schedule is all screwed up. Today is going to be a horrible day."

Turns out this was only the beginning to Margaret's horrible day and mine.

"Calm down Margaret we'll be on time. I have like an hour to get ready. I'll go in the shower right now just for you."

Surprisingly I had actually gotten done on time and made Margaret's day slightly better. But when things get better they always get worse.

We finally reached our normal meeting place, Starbucks. I went in ordered my usual, Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, then went back outside and sat next to Margaret. Then came in Kelly Frank, social worker extraodinaire. A tall and beautiful red head with amazing clothes. She was extremely nice in the beginning, but don't get me wrong she still is, but after eleven months and five different homes, I think she is fed up.

"So what's up Kelly? It's not time for our monthly meeting," I asked.

"I can't say it any other way kid, but it's time for you to pack you bags. Again."

"What!? Is this why you were trying to get me out of the house so fast?", directed at Margaret. "What did I do this time?"

To tell you the truth I think I might of over reacted just a little bit, but if you were in my situation anyone would have done the same thing if they had had my past.

"I had no idea about this, I just thought it was a meeting to see how you were doing. So what is this meeting really about?"

"Well Ella we have found family members of yours. Actually they found us and you."

"Oh well who are they and where are they?" I asked.

"No one will tell me who they were but they are completely legit and they are willing to take you in. Apparently your father has written to them on many occasions and they have your birth certificate. But they difficult thing is the live in England."


	2. PACKING FOR HOME

**Chapter 2**

**PACKING FOR "HOME"**

"England! My dad didn't have family. He was an only child and my grandparents died years ago. And he wasn't from England. I think I would know."

Completely alright over reacting for this scenario. But I have now learned that you really don't know everything about a person even if they were your father.

"Ella all I know is that you have immediate family in England and we have a ticket for you to leave next Thursday and everything is arranged.

"That's only a week. How can I possibly be ready to leave by then, mentally and physically. I was actually happy now."

When we got home I just went in my room and didn't come out the rest of the day. I thought while I was in there. I thought about life, changes, my dad, unknown relatives, and vacuumed ceiling fans.

Three days before my flight I decided it was time to start packing. I was in my room folding clothes and cleaning. I figured I would leave the room in pristine condition. Then Margaret knocked on the wall and walked in.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"I was thinking about the other day. How you said you were actually happy now. Well I don't want you to forget me and these past three month. You remember the day we drove down to New Jersey and visited my family. I have a bunch of from that day. I framed one for you to take with. It's the one of you and me sitting on the edge of the pool. You were the first person to get me in a pool in twenty years."

"Yeah you were very stubborn but no one is immune to my persuasion powers."

"You were the best kid I have ever had and I was hoping you would last."

"Margaret you were the best foster mom and I will never forget you."

I leaned in and rested my head on her shoulder and she hugged me as a tear slid down the side of my face. I don't think she has ever hugged me before, but I was the best hug I have ever gotten besides my dad's.

"England will be fun. You will experience a whole new world. It will be a new beginning and I think you will enjoy it."

"Yeah...do you think there are Starbucks in England?"


End file.
